


Tied Up

by rekamohcs



Series: A Hairy Situation AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Because Sorey is a romantic after all, Bottom!Mikleo, Dom/sub, Guys seriously this is just filthy, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Top!Sorey, seriously wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekamohcs/pseuds/rekamohcs
Summary: Mikleo finds himself tied up in a rather uncomfortable position.In other words: The continuation of the smut scene from A Hairy Situation.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> This is honestly just shameless, self-indulgent, kinky smut that I wrote as a reprieve from editing the last three chapters of Three's a Crowd (since that story is a lot heavier, and I needed an emotional break). So yeah - you've been warned, so enjoy, loves.
> 
> FYI - If you haven't read A Hairy Situation, you should very easily be able to follow this fic - I wrote it as a companion, not necessarily as a sequel.

Mikleo was horny and very, very pissed _._

He scowled as he tugged at the restraints pressing into his pale wrists. He threw his head back to press against the pillows, his long locks tickling the back of his neck. He wiggled his hips back and forth before tugging at the restraints around his ankles, finding absolutely no give. He released a frustrated groan.

It was Mikleo’s own fault that he was in this mess, which is why he was so aggravated. He knew Sorey would never back down from a challenge, so he shouldn’t be surprised to be in this predicament: restrained to the bed naked with old-school over-the-head headphones pressed to his ears.

 _“You’re going to lay here for a bit and listen to these people come, all the while knowing that you aren’t able to.”_ Sorey had whispered into Mikleo’s ear, giving the delicate flesh a soft nip. Mikleo had already been hard and horny and ready for Sorey, but Sorey had had other plans when he pressed the play button.

Sorey was _denying_ him.

Mikleo panted and whined as the soft moans in his ears intensified. His ears were one of his weak spots, and Sorey was exploiting that knowledge in every way possible. He bucked his hips up into the air, looking for friction he knew he wouldn’t find. He was so painfully hard, and _where_ had Sorey even gone, damnit?

He didn’t know how long he laid there (it felt like _decades_ , though in reality it had only been about ten minutes) when he finally felt the bed sink slightly with the pressure of another person climbing onto it. Mikleo opened his violet eyes to find Sorey’s dark green ones watching him, a small smile playing with his lips.

Sorey reached up and ran his fingers down Mikleo’s jaw, sliding down his neck and trailing down his chest to tickle his sides lightly. Mikleo released a sound between a squeal and a moan at the light touch, especially when Sorey continued down to tease the soft skin of his thighs, pointedly ignoring the area that Mikleo desired to be touched. Sorey loved watching as Mikleo’s skin tinted pink with a blush of embarrassment and want.

“Sorey,” Mikleo moaned, hips lifting again. Sounds of pleasure filled his ears, his blood running hotly under his skin. “God, please, _please_.”

Sorey grinned predatorily before leaning down and flicking his tongue over one of Mikleo’s nipples teasingly before kissing up to Mikleo’s neck. Mikleo was vaguely aware that Sorey _was still fully clothed, what the fuck_ , when Sorey began sucking on the pale boy’s neck, teasing the oversensitive skin there. Sorey languidly marked his way up Mikleo’s neck before reaching up and removing the headphones from Mikleo’s ears. Mikleo found the sudden silence in the room to be deafening.

“Hmmm,” Sorey murmured as he set the headphones aside and gazed down at his frustrated lover. “Do you think you’ve earned something?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. Mikleo flushed even more as Sorey’s gaze slid down his exposed body.

“Yes, please.” Mikleo murmured, body blazing with want.

 “Hmm… Okay. While I was gone, I decided what’s going to happen.” Sorey ran fingers through pale locks, tugging softly to force Mikleo’s gaze to his own. Mikleo whimpered wantonly, frustration and desire clouding most of his thoughts as he tugged at his restraints lightly. “I’m going to let you out of the cuffs, and then I want you to ride me.”

Mikleo felt as though he may cry from the thought of finally being granted release. He bit his lip to hide his smile, not wanting to appear any more eager than he already was. Sorey smirked slightly before leaning in closer and placing a soft, sweet kiss to Mikleo’s red lips.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock and make me come.” Sorey murmured when he pulled back from the kiss. The dirty, blunt words made Mikleo flush and moan softly as he let his eyes fall shut. “But you’re not allowed to come yet, Mikleo.”

Mikleo’s eyelids flew back open, disbelief in his violet eyes. Sorey saw the beginning of a storm brewing in those irises and felt a thrill of arousal course through him because he _knew_ Mikleo was going to make him pay for this somehow in the future. Sorey had to roll his lips into his mouth to keep himself from cracking a bright smile and breaking the dynamic he had built up.

“Sorey.” The boy’s name came out of Mikleo’s mouth in a way that, in any other circumstance, would have scolded Sorey into stopping whatever it was he was doing.

But not this time. “Yes, Mikleo?”

“You can’t be serious!”

Sorey couldn’t hold his smile back this time. His lips pulled back in a grin and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he leaned forward to nuzzle Mikleo’s neck. He slid a hand down to run a finger over the head of Mikleo’s aching member teasingly. “Are you backtalking me, love?”

Sorey wrapped his hand around Mikleo’s length and stroked slowly, making sure to put the amount of pressure that he knew Mikleo loved, but not enough speed to provide any relief. Mikleo let out a choked groan and squeezed his eyes shut as his hips rutted forward. “ _Sorey, please.”_ He nearly sobbed, his erection painfully hard and his desire to fall over the edge skyrocketing.

“I’ll give you what you want--” Sorey purred tantalizingly into the other boy’s ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth and tugging softly. His slow, teasing attention to Mikleo’s erection didn’t falter. “—If you’re a good boy and do what you’re told.”

A flush flooded over Mikleo’s chest and up his neck even as he thought he couldn’t become any more embarrassed _or_ turned on. Sorey twisted his hand slightly and jerked a little faster, earning a keening gasp from Mikleo’s lips. “I just- I don’t-“ Mikleo panted and tossed his head back and forth, long hair sticking to his neck from sweat and wrists tugging at their restraints. “I won’t- _God_ \- I won’t make it!”

Sorey stopped his teasing and ran a hot finger over Mikleo’s tip before trailing his hands up to cup Mikleo’s face and force the pale boy to look at him. Mikleo was the definition of a hot mess at that moment, and honestly, Sorey found it very difficult to keep himself under control. Smile genuine and bright, Sorey leaned down to kiss Mikleo slowly. Mikleo moaned against Sorey’s lips, affection blooming through his chest to mingle with the other feelings he was drowning in.

Sorey pulled away and kissed the tip of Mikleo’s nose, making the other boy blush. “Of course you can make it.” Sorey said confidently. “You’re my Mikleo.”

Mikleo felt his chest tighten with adoration and even through his frustration and desire, felt a wave of emotion flood through him that made his eyes sting with unshed, happy tears. “God, you’re such a romantic.”

Sorey smiled and kissed him again sweetly before leaning back and running his fingers through Mikleo’s hair. “So?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Mikleo bit his lip and looked away, body humming with anticipation and love and a need to feel release. Sorey reached down, wrapped one hand around the base of Mikleo’s erection, and ran a teasing finger over the tip, causing Mikleo to release a hiss and snap his eyes back to Sorey. “Okay, _okay_ , yes, _please.”_ Mikleo finally gasped out, hips bucking in frustration. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Sorey grinned before leaning up to release Mikleo’s wrists from his restraints, followed by his ankles. Before Sorey could do anything else, Mikleo’s fingers buried themselves in Sorey’s hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sorey, surprised (but certainly not upset), settled his big hands on Mikleo’s small waist, hot fingers pressing into the delicate skin as Mikleo sucked on his bottom lip.

“ _God,_ I’ve really wanted to touch you.” Mikleo murmured, almost in a soft whine. Sorey chuckled and gently pulled away, his dark green eyes dancing.

“You can touch me all you want, now.” Sorey said, fingers tickling Mikleo’s sides lightly. “Just remember – you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Mikleo fought the urge to roll his eyes, impatience blossoming across his features, not going unnoticed by Sorey. Sorey pulled away gently and stood up at the edge of the bed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Mikleo flushed at the silent reminder that he was already naked and exposed for Sorey, who had been clothed the entire time.

When Sorey reached the last button of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, he beckoned for Mikleo to come near. “Help me with these?” He smirked teasingly, motioning toward his jeans hanging low on his hip.

Mikleo was quiet as he reached out and pressed his pale fingers into Sorey’s tan hips, pulling him so that he was standing right in front of Mikleo, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Sorey slid himself in between Mikleo’s legs and raised his fingers to tangle into Mikleo’s soft locks. He began toying with the little hairs that curled behind Mikleo’s ears, purposefully brushing over the sensitive cartilage as he did so.

Mikleo’s eyes fluttered closed distractedly, inwardly worshipping and cursing Sorey for his ministrations as goosebumps rose on his arms at the light touches. He tilted his head up slightly so that the back of his head was nestled in Sorey’s hands better. A deep chuckle from above brought Mikleo back from his slight trance.

“Mikleo,” Sorey’s voice came out a little rougher than it had been minutes before, his words wavering slightly as he tried to keep his composure. “You’re not doing what you’ve been told.” He murmured, green eyes dark and hazy.

Mikleo’s lids fluttered open halfway, his lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed deeply when he met Sorey’s gaze. He felt electricity dancing under his skin from being teased and denied for so long, dizzying him with want. Sorey’s fingers tightened slightly in Mikleo’s long locks and tilted his head back down to be level with the hem of his jeans.

Mikleo swallowed dryly, fingers tracing the top of Sorey’s jeans where fabric met skin before ghosting his fingers lightly over the obvious bulge hiding beneath them. A soft moan came from his tan companion, surging more desire down Mikleo’s spine. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face gently against Sorey’s clothed member teasingly, the need to reciprocate at least _some_ of Sorey’s teasing surfacing. Mikleo slid his hands behind Sorey to cup his backside and pull him closer.

Sorey growled softly and tugged on Mikleo’s hair impatiently. Mikleo moaned softly and grinned, knowing that even while Sorey appeared composed and in control, he was also incredibly horny and frustrated. Mikleo pulled away after a moment and finally undid Sorey’s jeans as he was asked, sliding them down toned legs that distracted Mikleo from his task only momentarily.

“That’s my good boy.” Sorey murmured, running a finger over Mikleo’s ear and down the back of his head. Mikleo bit back a moan, a surge of arousal shooting through him at the praise. Sorey knew exactly how to play him and wasn’t one to hold back on using all the tools in his arsenal. Sorey’s boxers followed his jeans quickly, finally, _finally_ leaving Sorey just as naked as Mikleo.

Though he wished he had more control to make Sorey wait a bit longer, Mikleo’s desire for release overtook his desire to get payback. He took little time in wrapping his lips around the head of Sorey’s member and sucking in the way he knew Sorey liked.

Sorey moaned loudly, hips bucking involuntarily as his fingers tugged at Mikleo’s pretty hair. He adored Mikleo’s long hair for many reasons, but one of the perks was being able to tangle it around his fingers at times like this. Mikleo moaned around his cock, feeling the desperate desire to grind his hips against something, but in his current position that wasn’t possible.

Mikleo slowly moved his way down Sorey’s length, taking as much as he could in his mouth and using his lithe fingers to pick up the slack. Sorey’s fingers in his hair tightened as he began taking more control of Mikleo’s movements, pulling and pushing his head along as he desired. Mikleo felt his toes curl, his desire surging ever higher because Sorey _knew_ Mikleo liked it when Sorey used him like this. Tears prickled at the edges of Mikleo’s vision as his throat stretched to take Sorey’s girth, and his hands came to grip at Sorey’s thighs to ground him.

After a couple moments where Mikleo thought he may orgasm just from watching Sorey fuck his mouth, Sorey’s hips slowed their pace. Sorey was beginning to lose control and knew that if he let this go on for much longer, he wouldn’t be able to finish was he started. He gently eased his fingers from Mikleo’s locks and ran his hands over the top of the boy’s head with affection. Below him, Mikleo was panting and rubbing tears and saliva off his face. “So good, Mikleo.” Sorey murmured.

Mikleo looked up at his comment and Sorey thought he might come right then. Mikleo looked _wrecked._ Sorey had to swallow the moan that rose up in his throat at the sight and instead decided to follow his desire to _move this the fuck along._

“Here.” Sorey panted, reaching over to grab the lube on the nightstand and handing in to Mikleo. “Prepare yourself for me.” He ordered softly before leaning back onto the bed and kissing Mikleo slowly on the mouth.

Mikleo whimpered, already so worked up that the thought of fingering himself nearly brought him back to the edge. He swallowed hard as he popped the bottle open and spread the lube over his fingers before looking back at Sorey. The brunette was watching Mikleo with wild eyes that betrayed his desires even though he appeared to still be in complete control.

A tinge of embarrassment flitted through Mikleo as he turned around, crawled up the bed, and presented himself so that Sorey would have the best view. He heard Sorey groan from behind him and looked back over his shoulder to see Sorey’s hand gently wrapped around his own length. The sight of Sorey touching himself spurred Mikleo on through his embarrassment as he reached back and swiped the lube over his entrance.

After a moment of mental preparation, Mikleo inserted a finger inside himself slowly. His hips pushed back instinctively against the intruding finger and he whimpered softly, body tingling with sensitivity. He pumped into himself a few times before adding a second finger. The hot stretch of muscle made his back arch and he found himself moaning loudly into the blanket beneath him.

Behind him, Sorey slowly pumped himself, masturbating the sight beautiful sight before him. He bit his lip, trying to remain in control, and swiped his thumb over the head of his sensitive cock. “My beautiful Mikleo,” He murmured loud enough for Mikleo to hear. “Go a little faster for me, baby.”

Mikleo whimpered as he did as told and pumped his fingers faster. His sensitive cock brushed against the blanket beneath him smearing pre-cum over the bed and adding stimulation that made Mikleo feel as if he was spinning. He panted and bucked his hips in rhythm with his fingers as best he could, rutting his aching member against the surface below.

Sorey noticed the tension in Mikleo’s shoulders and the needy, uncontrolled way his body was beginning to move. Not wanting Mikleo to come prematurely, he decided Mikleo had had enough, even if he could have watched Mikleo get off on his own all night and been satisfied.

“Ah, okay Mikleo.” Sorey’s voice cut through the haze of pleasure Mikleo was in, bringing him back to reality momentarily. “That’s my good boy, that’s enough.”

Mikleo whimpered, body exhausted and aching with a need to release the pent-up tension and frustration. He slid his fingers out of himself and found it very hard to continue supporting himself as he fell forward onto the bed, arms and legs already feeling limp.

Sorey chuckled softly and leaned over Mikleo to trail kisses down the pale boy’s spine, earning a soft whine from Mikleo. Mikleo arched his back slightly and pushed his butt up into the air as Sorey softly kissed over the soft flesh of his butt cheeks, teasingly avoiding his prepared entrance. Mikleo squirmed and moaned softly, but all he received in return was Sorey sitting up. He distantly heard the sound of plastic ripping as Sorey slipped a condom on quickly, making Mikleo’s heart rush at the implication of what that meant was to come.

“Come here, baby.” Sorey murmured, running his fingers over the back of Mikleo’s thighs. “I know you’re tired, but we’re almost done.”

Mikleo nodded silently, mind lost in too much need to respond properly. He forced himself up and crawled over to Sorey, who wrapped his warm arms around Mikleo’s waist and helped him climb on top of him properly.

With shaky legs and an aching cock, Mikleo settled himself above Sorey, who was leaned back against the headboard, a lazy smile on his face as he watched the other boy move. Sorey’s hands came to rest firmly on Mikleo’s hips as Mikleo gripped Sorey’s shoulders for support.

Mikleo felt like he might combust as he finally lowered himself just enough for the head of Sorey’s member to brush his entrance.

“You okay?” Sorey asked softly, thumbs rubbing circles into Mikleo’s hips. He was concerned that he had worn Mikleo out too much already, but Mikleo was nothing if not one to follow through.

“Of course.” Mikleo murmured, earning an eyebrow raise from Sorey. Before Sorey could respond, Mikleo lowered himself further down so that the head of Sorey’s member was surrounded by his tight ring of muscle.

Mikleo let out a wonton moan, wanting more and less at the same time. His head fell forward and Sorey groaned softly, circling his hips up instinctively, wanting to be fully sheathed.

“Come on baby,” Sorey murmured, leaning forward to kiss the top of Mikleo’s head. “You’re doing so well. You’ve been so good for me all night, Mikleo”

“Oh _God._ ” Mikleo gasped, Sorey’s words lighting him on fire. He pushed himself down steadily until he enveloped the entirety of Sorey’s length. “Oh God, oh God – Sorey – “

Mikleo was writhing. Sorey had never seen his best friend like this before – so needy, so _close_ to release, yet so far, so worn and wrecked. Sorey wanted to buck up into him or flip him over and take complete control, but he _loved_ seeing Mikleo like this, and he knew Mikleo loved it, too. There was something about being pushed to the limit that Mikleo thrived on in bed, and Sorey was more than happy to oblige.

“That’s it, Mikleo.” Sorey cooed, hands sliding up to cup Mikleo’s face. “You feel so good.” He kissed a cheek. “You’re so close to getting what you want, baby.”

Mikleo whimpered and nodded, nuzzling into Sorey’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck as much as his current position would allow, clinging to Sorey for support as he lifted himself back up and then slid down Sorey’s length again with a long, drawn out moan that matched Sorey’s.

“Sorey, _Sorey_ ,” Mikleo panted as he continued his slow ride, thighs shaking and cock leaking precum. “Fuck, I’ve been so horny for so long and I’m so close, I don’t – I – Please, _please –_ “ He was rambling and babbling, pleading for Sorey’s permission.

Sorey groaned, and wrapped his fingers around Mikleo’s hips again, holding him steady as he bucked up into Mikleo without warning. Mikleo careened forward with a high-pitched moan right in Sorey’s ear. Sorey’s head fell back, his control slipping.

“I know, Mikleo,” He murmured as he kept his movements steady, increasing the pace and taking control of the situation from his position. “You’ve done so well for me all night. I think you do deserve a reward for doing so well and trying so hard.”

Mikleo sobbed into Sorey’s shoulder, nipping down at his collarbone without thinking and moaning incoherently as Sorey’s movements forced him to bounce faster on the other boy’s lap. Sorey’s length pulled at all his sensitive spots as he increased his speed.

Sorey’s nose nudged at Mikleo’s cheek and then his ear. He took the sensitive lobe in his mouth and sucked gently as he slid one hand away from Mikleo’s hips to wrap around his throbbing, leaking member. Mikleo nearly screamed at the stimulation, and Sorey knew it was all about over.

“My beautiful, wonderful Mikleo.” Sorey murmured when he released the other boy’s earlobe. He pumped Mikleo’s length steadily as he continued to fuck him from below. “Come for me, baby.”

The floodgates within Mikleo opened almost immediately on command as he finally, _finally_ fell over that beautifully awaited edge. He screamed with the sudden release, his body writhing involuntarily and bucking erratically as his cum splattered across both boys’ bodies. The sight of Mikleo finally losing all control pushed Sorey even closer.

“Yes, so good Mikleo – Oh, I’m so close – “ Sorey rambled, eyes screwed shut. Mikleo moaned and whimpered with oversensitivity as Sorey continued to relentlessly rut into him. He fisted his fingers in Sorey’s hair to ground him and moaned softly in Sorey’s ear over and over again, feeling his insides tingle almost painfully from overstimulation.

“Sorey, please – “ He nipped at Sorey’s neck. “Too much, please– “

Sorey finally reached his own pinnacle at Mikleo’s words in his ear, his hips bucking as he released inside Mikleo with a loud moan, fingers gripping Mikleo’s hips harshly. There were a few moments where everything was silent except for soft panting as they both came down from their individual highs.

“Holy fuck.” Mikleo finally said, voice horse and body feeling like jelly. “I love you.” He murmured, nuzzling into Sorey’s neck as complete and total exhaustion settled in his bones.

Sorey chuckled and kissed Mikleo’s shoulder softly. “I love you too, Mikleo.” He returned, helping Mikleo slowly lift off his member. Mikleo whimpered, body still sensitive, and collapsed on the bed, completely uncaring about the fact that they were both sticky and gross or that the bedsheets would need to be washed in the morning.

Sorey quickly removed the condom from his length with a hiss before he slid down next to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Mikleo in a way that allowed him to run his fingers through his pretty, long locks. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Mikleo passed out. “You’re okay, right?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Mikleo nodded weakly. “Oh, yes.” He answered. “I’m okay. I’m just going to need to sleep for 48 hours.” He paused to grin tiredly at Sorey. “That means you get to make dinner tomorrow. And do the laundry.”

Sorey rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. “Hey, now. I thought _I_ was the one in charge here.”

Mikleo mustered the strength to whack Sorey on the shoulder playfully. “Oh, shut up. I want my favorite chickpea curry with mabo buns.” He requested, yawning loudly.

Sorey chuckled and leaned in to kiss Mikleo on the nose. “Yes, dear. As you wish.”

Mikleo smiled before letting his eyes fall shut. He had 48 hours of sleep to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I think I might have to let Mikleo have a revenge fic...
> 
> ...*hides*


End file.
